Coitus Not-Quite-Interruptus
by Queen of the Castle
Summary: Harry's plans fall very much by the wayside. Harry/Draco


Author's Notes: For the slythindor100 advent challenge.

Warnings: Sexual content, implied exhibitionism, adult language.

* * *

The wine goblets went flying, the coloured glass shattering loudly against the floor below, as Draco fanned his arms out wildly searching for a handhold along the opposite edge of the dining room table. Harry couldn't quite keep still long enough for Draco to steady himself, though. Instead, Harry thrust deliberately forward, his shifting weight pushing Draco's bare chest down against the polished wood.

"Damn it, Potter!" Draco cursed as his face was pressed uncomfortably against the grooves of a silver napkin holder. He angrily swept his hand under him, sending yet more expensive dinnerware items tumbling to their doom.

"Mmm, what, you want me to let you up?" Harry asked, circling his hips teasingly.

Draco grunted something unintelligible that Harry took to mean 'don't even think about it'.

That was just as well, really, since Harry never seemed able to stop once Draco got him this worked up. He'd barely even been able to restrain himself long enough to make it to a horizontal surface instead of just making do with shoving Draco against the nearest wall, so intensely had they both been gagging for it from the minute Draco arrived at Harry's doorstep.

Unfortunately, in the mad rush of tearing Draco's clothes off and bending him over the table as quickly as humanly possible, Harry had rather forgotten there was an actual _reason_ the table had been so elaborately set this evening (before the two of them had set about destroying everything on top of it, at least).

Harry didn't actually hear the sound of the Floo firing up and spitting his two best friends out into his living room. However, he could hardly miss Hermione's voice calling out his name across the length of the house.

Harry froze mid-stroke at the sound. Draco tensed up along with him, but that probably had more to do with the way Harry's hand had involuntarily tightened around Draco's cock, squeezing the head of it just so.

Harry's hand jerked away as if it had been burned, and he moved to pull himself off Draco and scramble for a hiding place.

Obviously anticipating this, Draco reached behind himself to grab onto Harry's hip, keeping him firmly in place. He said, "I don't give a damn if it's the Minister for Magic himself that's about to stumble in on us _in flagrante_. If you dare to just leave me hanging like this now..."

Harry was torn for a moment. If Ron in particular saw the two of them like this, Harry would spend the next year or so dealing with him acting hysterical and 'traumatised' every time Draco's name came up. On the other hand, Harry had to weigh that against the left-unspoken threat of never getting the opportunity to explore Draco's body like this again. Never having Draco shove Harry into an empty cupboard at lunchtimes, kicking the office supplies aside so he could push Harry to the floor and straddle him. Never having him cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself and sneak under Harry's desk, challenging Harry to remain absolutely silent while Draco sucked him off in the middle of the office without anyone else noticing that something might be amiss. Never being able to use a kiss as a means to shut Draco up when he was being especially annoying.

In the end, it wasn't even really a choice. Harry couldn't give this up for anything.

Anyway, he told himself, the room was a complete wreck; so much so that even if Harry called for Kreacher right at this second, while Harry was still balls-deep inside Draco, the elf wasn't going to be able to straighten it up in time. Draco's trousers were balled up somewhere clear across the house, and Harry's shirt was now conspicuously button-free. And, more importantly, the two of them reeked so obviously of sex that Harry was never in a million years going to be able to pass this off as a simple fist fight.

There was just no denying that his friends were going to know exactly what Harry and Draco had been getting up to no matter what Harry did from here (or, at least, Hermione was going to). And since that was unavoidable... well, there was no point in risking Draco's ire for no reason, was there?

Harry skimmed his hand up between the table and Draco's chest, briefly tweaking a nipple along the way, making Draco shudder slightly underneath him. Harry then started to withdrew himself almost as though he'd decided to leave after all, but then, grasping Draco's shoulder, pulled their bodies flush once more. He bit lightly at Draco's shoulder to silence his moan as he buried himself deep.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Draco panted as they slowly fell back into a rhythm. "Now hurry up and fuck me properly, would you?"

To be honest, this actually wasn't the most compromising position in which Hermione and Ron had ever caught Harry.

But it turned out that it _was_ definitely the one that made Ron scream the loudest.

~FIN~


End file.
